Vampire Academy: The real world
by fancybutterfly
Summary: It's Lissa and Rose's last summer before taking on the responsibilities of the real world. Deciding that they need a vacation they head over to the Dragomir's beach house for one last time. I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. Also, look out for swear words. They are in there. Also, rated M for a reason. In my version Rose still has the bond. UPDATED, PLEASE REREAD. :)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Vampire academy or any of the characters. (Except one; Jenessa. That I know of for now.) I have done some editing to the chapters and made some changes. (Some of them subtler than others.) I hope you enjoy. (Only updated if you see this header. If not, I am working on it.) Thank you, and please enjoy. 😊

Chapter#1

I was more than anxious to get away from real life. Lissa and I had both just graduated from high school. Next fall I would be starting shadowing for my new position as her guardian, but for now it was time to get my bags packed.

We were heading out to the beach. To a house that the Dragomir's; Lissa's family had left her when they died.

In the same car accident that killed me, but Lissa brought me back using her spirit magic. Which made me shadow kissed.

Some Moroi were royal, or at least wealthy enough to afford land, but on a beach? It was baffling. Unlike dhampir's they couldn't stand to be around the sun for very long.

It had been a fight for that very reason. I didn't want to see her get hurt, or in the least sunburned, but as usual, she won me over with her charms and sweetness. Not compulsion. Never compulsion, as I had allowed myself to believe, at least I hoped not.

It wasn't illegal magic, but at the very least immoral. It was a magic that forced the users will onto the victim. All Moroi had it, but since Lissa specialized in spirit she had a true knack for it. Those she had used it on in the past hadn't known. The only reason I knew was that I could feel it sometimes when she did it through the bond.

The words played deep within my chest and had now become a part of who I was.

 _They come first._

Which I thought maybe was part of the reason that she had fought so hard to give us this. Maybe this was her way of trying to put me first.

One last vacation before officially becoming adults.

Graciously, the vampiric government had allowed us this opportunity and agreed to keep the palace running while the soon to be queen went on vacation.

Of course, it came with strings.

Lots and lots of strings.

I had to do shadowing before I was officially ready for the guardian title. Normally, as a graduated guardian I would be right away, but since I was guarding the queen the government wanted me to have extra training.

(Something about learning to get along with others… psh…)

So, until that was done we had to have a chaperone.

Dimitri Belikov. He was a legend, a god among the dhampir clan. He had been my instructor, my mentor at St. Vladimir's academy, but now he was Christian Ozera's guardian. Another Moroi and Lissa' boyfriend.

Another reason he was going. Moroi rarely went anywhere without their guardians.

Of course. I thought as I threw my bag into the trunk of the car. My ex-boyfriend would be coming along.

Well, no he wasn't ever my boyfriend, as he reminded me repeatedly.

Friend with Benefits? No, not that either. While I've done a lot of different things with boys I never thought about having sex with anyone but him. I wouldn't have allowed myself to lose my virginity to a FWB. No, he loved me and I loved him, but duty kept us apart.  
 _They come first._

I hated his hot and cold temperament. I mean only a few weeks ago he was ramming me hard with his massive sized dick.

My cortex shivered, leaking in recognition at the remembered feelings of him inside me.

Thank god, I had a pad on. I'd be getting my period soon.

I turned, looking into his dark, championing eyes. I imagined him in a speedo, surrounded by blistering rays while he put suntan lotion on my body. His dark hair fluffing over his face and I running my fingers through it feeling each silky strand in my fingertips.

I gulped and turned away, forcing myself to stare behind the front passenger's seat. Where Adrian another royal Moroi sat.

I just couldn't bring myself to sit next to Dimitri.

"We are making a stop along the way."

The lushness of his voice called to me, making me stare back up at his face.

"We are picking up someone."

"Who?" I asked, at least I thought it was me. I had opened my mouth after all, but I didn't recognize the sound of my own voice. It was small, not at all the commanding booming that everyone in the car had come to know. In school, I had a bit of a temper.

Man, this whole adult thing has really changed me.

He smiled, as if coming to the same conclusion as me.

"Jenessa."

The way he said her name made me feel so cheap. Almost like he was serenading the very mention of her. Maybe I had been fooled into believing he really loved me. Maybe I had allowed myself to have my virginity lost to no more than someone who regarded me as just a casual encounter.

Crap. I thought as I weaved my fingers through my long dark hair. I started to sweat and boiling acid rose from my throat. I was so disgusted with myself I thought I might throw up.

Lissa spoke next, as if she knew the question that was burning through me.

"Dimitri, who is Jenessa?"

"Your royal highness." He said in a sweet voice. "The palace insisted on having someone supply the wards. She's very gifted, and will be the one in charge of them."

Wards were protective, magic barriers that kept out ghosts and Strigoi. Even though they were strong they were not invincible. They did break, and needed regular maintenance.

"Oh." She said with a gaping smile, and turning to me.

"The one we had talked about before?"

Through our bond, the bond that had been forged in my death, (or rather my awakening) I could feel her sending me calming and nurturing emotions. It took the sharpness from the acid, and immediately my stomach felt better.

Being shadow kissed had its perks.

"Yes, your majesty." He said, just before turning the key and revving the engine. "The government wanted a ward keeper. They asked for my recommendation and Jenessa was the first to come to mind."

He turned back to her from the driver's seat. "I hope it's still ok that I pick her up."

"Of course." Lissa chirped. "No problem."

"Thank you, your highness."

After that Dimitri sat forward and put the car in drive. Then we headed through the palace gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own Vampire academy or any of the characters. (Except one; Jenessa. That I know of for now.) I have done some editing to the chapters and made some changes. (Some of them subtler than others.) I hope you enjoy. (Only updated if you see this header. If not, I am working on it.) Thank you, and please enjoy. 😊

Chapter#2

On the drive, I opened my window to allow the early summer breeze to weave through my hair.

It was the first taste of freedom that I had felt in a long time, and I was set on savoring as much as I could on this trip.

Plus, I had to do something to drown out that awful music that Dimitri had chosen to play. The argument replayed bitterly in my head when I had politely asked him to play something else.

Something from this century.

Well politely was a term of endearment, especially to me. Polite to me meant not punching someone in the face (like I had done to Mia, another Moroi who was sitting next to me.) or only using one curse word per sentence. What I actually said was I can't stand this old people music. Can we turn something else on? He said no, of course, and brought up the argument that he was driving and he could pick. When I offered to drive he told me that I was too young, well young as in inexperienced. (Which was true. I didn't know a lot of these highways) I then proceeded to call him an old ass.

Some things never change.

"Thanks again for having me."

I turned to Mia, who regarded me softly beneath her perfect china doll face and bouncing blonde curls.

We hadn't always gotten along, especially in school, when she raged a war between Lissa and I. I think it surprised her that I had persuaded Lissa to bring her along.

That made two of us.

But a lot had happened after that. She was there for me after I made my first two Strigoi kills, which normally was a happy event, but it had only come at the price of another person's life. One who, even though I could never fully love him the way he did me was someone that I cared for deeply.

His name was Mason.

I smiled, even though the thought of him sent a heaviness through me.

"You're welcome Mia. We are happy to have you."

Plus, she wasn't rich, not like Lissa she couldn't have afforded to go on her own. I felt sorry for her. Plus, her mother had died, so she really didn't have anyone. It only felt right to have her along.

After a silent awkward exchange, I turned back to the window to feel the breeze, but it died when Dimitri stopped the car.

"I'll be right back." He said reaching his head around to us.

I realized that we had stopped at a hotel. I knew it wasn't the same hotel, but it looked oddly like the one that I had hidden out at when I was accused of killing the former queen.

The same one that Dimitri had yet again declared his love for me. In words and in action.

He climbed out, but then paused and came bounding back over.

"Do you have your stake?"

I shimmied through my pockets, and bitterly discovered them empty. Other than my cell phone.

I turned to the trunk, towards my bag and then turned to him.

As if understanding that I stupidly had packed it he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Take this. Just in case." He said holding out his silver stake towards me. It was a weapon every guardian had.

"Don't lose it." He warned with gritted teeth.

Dude? How stupid did he think I was, but I was feeling low right now so I didn't fight him. Instead I took it and nodded before he made his way back out of the car.

It was one of the three ways to kill a strigoi; the evil, undead vampires. You could either stab them in the heart with it, decapitate them, or set them on fire.

I held the silver object in my hand squeezing at the warmth that still fumed from it. The warmth of his body heat.

I watched as he greeted a woman with cascading dark hair and honey gold eyes.

If she wouldn't have been so nice I would have thought she was a bitch, just by the way she was with Dimitri. The way she held him, kissed his cheeks.

But she was nice, in fact annoyingly so, which I bitterly discovered as she entered the spacious cabin of the car and greeted us all by name.

Apparently, she had been briefed on who each of us was and was polite enough to remember us all.

I smiled and held out my hand to her. She received it with a warm smile.

"Hello Roza." She even had his thick Russian accent.

Crap. I might like her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I do not own Vampire academy or any of the characters. (Except one; Jenessa. That I know of for now.) I have done some editing to the chapters and made some changes. (Some of them subtler than others.) I hope you enjoy. (Only updated if you see this header. If not, I am working on it.) Thank you, and please enjoy. 😊

Chapter#3

"Hello Jenessa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The words tasted like smoke and fire in my mouth. Suffocating me to the raw bone.

The truth was it hadn't been nice to meet her. Maybe in another day, or another life when she wasn't the love of my life's new squeeze I could have felt that way, but right now that wasn't the case.

I looked over towards the front and into the drivers rear view mirror. He smiled deeply. Clearly, he was pleased at my display of civility, so for now that was enough.

"Scooch over."

I looked over, thinking she was talking to me, but I was shocked when I discovered she was talking to Dimitri from the front seat.

"Excuse me?" He bit with a laugh.

She smiled and put her hands on the steering wheel.

"I want to drive."

"Well, I don't want you to drive."

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrowing crossly.

"Come-on, you've been driving the whole time."

"Yea." I muttered. "Driving us crazy."

I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but there it was.

Dimitri shot daggers at me from across the car, and he wasn't the only one. Lissa was even giving me a squinted side glance. The only people in the car that seemed to enjoy my little outburst were Adrian and Jenessa, who were now outwardly laughing in approval.

Opps. So much for Dimitri being pleased with me.

"See." She said, swaying her hips side to side. "You're giving Roza a hard time. Just let me drive."

He sighed and surrendered the wheel to her.

"Fine." He said, grabbing his hat. "I'll take a nap."

"Good." She said as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Now I get to play my kind of music." She announced as she flipped the dial.

Dimitri paused as he assessed the seating situation. I knew he wouldn't want to sit next to me, plus right now the feeling was mutual, besides, I felt like I owed him, so I turned to Lissa.

"Hey."

She turned to me with a smile and removed her earbuds from her Ipod. "Hey, what's up?"

"Can you switch with me?"

She turned to Dimitri and then smiled at me as if she understood.

"No, I think Dimitri should sit next to you."

She knew how happy we made each other, well happy he made me anyway. (sometimes) So, I wasn't surprised that she wanted to put him next to me. She was set on getting us back together, no matter how many times I told her that ship has sailed.

"Dimitri if you don't get in the car right now I'm leaving you here." Jenessa called from the front.

He sighed and climbed in next to me and then shut the car door.

I shifted to squish my body close to me, to give myself space, but for some reason I could feel his stare on me.

When I got the courage to look sure enough he was staring and had his hand extended to me.

"What?" I said, pretending to sound annoyed, though really, I was happy to have his attention. It had been a while.

He smiled and waved his fingers towards him.

Tentatively I reached my hand out to hold his but he moved it away and scoffed.

"What are you doing?"

I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture and shook my head.

"I thought you wanted..."

I paused. In that moment, I felt like an idiot. He didn't want to hold my hand. It was just my stupid childish wishes, but I was mad that he just sat there like a little kid not communicating with me.

"My stake." He finally said after a few moments of staring at me. "You have my stake."

"Oh."

With a blush, I reached into my pocket and pulled it out then placed it in his open hand.

"Thank you." He said, before placing it in his pocket and putting his hat over his eyes.

"No problem comrade." It took everything I had not to burst. Not to lash out in tears and cry to the world that it was unfair that we couldn't be together.

Instead I sat there, quiet.

In the haze of embarrassment, I forgot that Jenessa was now in control of the music. Not until she turned it up.

It was Kelly Clarkson's heart beat song.

I sang along, thinking of the irony that I hadn't been able to turn it up, as a matter of fact my heart beat song had been destroyed.

I turned back to Dimitri, wondering how he could possibly be sleeping through it all, but I could have sworn as I took a closer look through the folds of his hat that he wasn't sleeping.

He was looking right at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I do not own Vampire academy or any of the characters. (Except one; Jenessa. That I know of for now.) I have done some editing to the chapters and made some changes. (Some of them subtler than others.) I hope you enjoy. (Only updated if you see this header. If not, I am working on it.) Thank you, and please enjoy. 😊

Chapter#4

I was relieved when we finally made it to the Dragomir beach house.

It was beautiful, just as I remembered it, a blue house with white trim and shrubbery at the front leading up to the door.

I spent a lot of summers here as a kid when they were alive.

Instead of soaking in the beautiful spacious entryway like I had, and the rest of our group Dimitri grabbed his bag and headed straight upstairs.

"Don't mind him." Jenessa said turning towards the spot where Dimitri was. "He gets cranky during long car rides. Was that way as a kid too."

"You grew up with him?"

She turned to me with a smile, but raised her eyebrow. "Yea." She said, laughing as she threw her hair up into a ponytail. "He's my big brother."

My heart broke through the icy chamber that was my disappointment and was heaved straight back into my chest where it belonged. In that moment, I scarcely allowed myself hope that we would be together and all would be right with the world.

"Come on." She proceeded, making her way towards the kitchen. "I'll start dinner."

Lissa followed Jenessa eagerly. "Can I help you?"

"Oh no." She said with a wave. "Your majesty this is your time to relax. Please allow me."

Lissa frowned, though she knew that Jenessa was only trying to be kind I could feel rays of disappointment crash over me through the bond.

She loved to cook, and as queen she wouldn't have much of an opportunity. To her it felt like she was losing so much of who she was by taking that role, but she still had this summer. So, I stepped in draping my arm around Lissa's shoulders before I spoke.

"You know Jenessa, her majesty makes an amazing pork tenderloin."

I turned to Lissa, who was giving me a look of gratitude, but I could also feel a twinge of frustration through the bond. She hated when I called her titles like the queen or your majesty. (well she hated it when anyone did it really) She much preferred I called her Lissa, but I wasn't sure how Jenessa would react at such a casual mention of her. So, I chose to be safe. "Maybe tomorrow night she could make it."

Jenessa smiled and nodded at us. "If your majesty wishes it then it shall be yours."

Lissa smiled. "Thank you Jenessa, I appreciate that."

"But for now." She said as she stirred a pot. "Please, relax. You've had a long journey."

She nodded and together we walked out towards the French doors and out to the balcony.

Lissa had to have an umbrella. Even in the early evening sunset the sun here was brutal. It was too sensitive for her pale skin.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jenessa was Dimitri's sister?"

If I hadn't known Lissa my whole life I wouldn't have guessed that she didn't know, but the fact of the matter was I did know her, and I knew the moment that I found out Jenessa was his sister that she had known before then. She was just too composed and lifeless, not at all like Lissa when she discovered something.

She turned to me, looking more regal than I had ever seen her before. It took my breath away, and caught in my throat. I coughed and Lissa tapped my back, drawing out the rest of the air.

"Thanks." I said when I could speak again.

She nodded and then turned towards the crashing waves in the distance.

"Because I was asked not to." She said with a breath. "Dimitri asked me not to."

"But why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but wouldn't turn back to me. She always did that when she felt guilty.

"I'm not sure. I was just doing what I was asked."

I bit my lip and rose to my feet.

"Hey, are you OK?" She said, reaching out to me and finally looking at me.

"Yea, I'm fine." It was a lie, but I couldn't look at her. It was all I could do to keep from crying.

I wanted to run to him. To yell at him, to demand an explanation, but I couldn't. I wouldn't leave Lissa alone.

So, I sank back into the chair and watched as the waves continued their rage on the shoreline.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I do not own Vampire academy or any of the characters. (Except one; Jenessa. That I know of for now. Maybe more characters later.) I have done some editing to the chapters and made some changes. (Some of them subtler than others.) I hope you enjoy. (Only updated if you see this header. If not, I am working on it.) Thank you, and please enjoy. 😊

Chapter#5

Dimitri finally came down when dinner was ready. Looking even more tired than when he went upstairs. Clearly, he had not gotten enough sleep.

It smelled amazing. Turkey with roasted vegetables and freshly mashed potatoes. There were also several bags of blood that had come from the palace for the Moroi.

I thought it was extremely gracious of Jenessa to make dhampir food, especially since Dimitri and I were the only two here.

Which made me wonder, how Jenessa could be Moroi? Maybe they had a different mother or something?

I couldn't let myself think about it too long. If I did I wouldn't be able to eat, and the last thing I wanted to do was insult her by not eating the food she made.

I quickly took a seat next in-between Lissa and Mia. I didn't want to sit next to Dimitri, but regretfully he sat across from me.

I wasn't sure which was worse, having him sit next to me or across from me. At least if he was sitting next to me I could look away. Avoid eye contact, but this way was much more intimate.

Across is worse. Much worse.

So instead of looking forward I drew my eyes down to the china, which had the family crest of the Dragomir's, a blue dragon with a gold crown sitting upon its head.

"Uhhm." From next to me Lissa was crashing her arm against my shoulder. Her jade eyes pivoted to the side, forcing me to look forward.

At least Jenessa's arm was blocking Dimitri's face.

"Roza, are you OK?" Her concerned glance told me that she had been trying to get my attention for a while.

I nodded and graciously grabbed my plate and anchored it towards her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry. Just tired."

"Thank you." I finished, just before sitting my plate down.

She moved her arm, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri staring at me, but when I turned to face him head on he turned away and grumbled.

"What's wrong Dimitri?" Jenessa said as she rubbed at his arm.

"You seem cranky. Even more so than usual."

I clamped my teeth to try to not say anything, but my temper sometimes just had a mind of its own.

"Yea." I said just before taking a large gulp of air. "Your sister" I said, dragging out the next two words. "Said that you got cranky a lot as a kid during long car rides."

I laughed despite my boiling rage.

How could he lie to me? How could he let me think that Jenessa was his girlfriend? Was he trying to make me jealous? It was really a cowardly thing to do.

He gripped his silverware so tight that his knuckles grew white with the struggle of him reigning in his frustration. I knew him. I knew he wanted to speak, but he wouldn't.

Lissa, sensing the tension changed the subject.

"Adrian, aren't you eating?" She said, studying the empty space in front of him.

"No. I am saving my appetite."

"You are certainly welcome to it." Lisa said, ushering her hand out. "There's plenty."

I think she thought that he was just being polite, trying to think of someone other than himself, but knowing Adrian I knew better. He was a selfish bastard.

"No, that's OK." He said with a dismissive wave. "I have a umm.."

He paused, looking at me before continuing. Like I'd be jealous or something. Yes, I was his ex, but I didn't have feelings for him. Not anymore. Though in his glance I could feel traces of feelings for me. I would have felt sorry for him, had he not been such an ass, but when you found the love of your life like I had with Dimitri everyone else dulled in comparison.

"Friend coming over."

By friend I had a feeling he meant not only a fuck buddy, but a feeder. Humans who got off on the feeling of being fed upon. It was like a drug, the endorphins from their bite giving a high.

I shivered, because I too knew that feeling.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me." Adrian said with a gallant bow.

After dinner, I gathered the plates, careful not to break any of them.

Jenessa had offered to do the dishes, but with everything else she had done today I shooed her away to go get some rest, but when I came out into the living room she was sitting there.

She rose when she saw me and gave me an apologetic smile before rubbing her palm onto the couch.

I took it as a sign to join her. So, I did knowing full well that the rest of the gang was safe, asleep in their beds.

"Roza, I am so sorry. I thought you knew that I was Dimitri's half-sister."

She took a deep breath and sighed sadly. "But I should have guessed. Dimitri doesn't like to talk about me much. But he speaks of you. Quite often."

The only reason I would think not to talk about someone is if that someone embarrassed you, but I didn't understand why Dimitri could be embarrassed of a woman like Jenessa.

From what I could tell she was accomplished, beautiful, smart, and extremely charming. What would Dimitri have to be embarrassed about?

"He loves you. You know."

I shook my head and bit at my quivering lip. I wasn't going to cry. Not here. Not now. Not in front of someone I barely knew.

"No, no he doesn't."

I could feel the weight of the couch change as she shifted towards me. She reached her palm out to my knee and squeezed lightly.

"He does. I can see it."

My curiosity loomed my eyes back over to her.

"What do you mean you can see it?"

She closed her eyes and huffed, as if she understood another detail that Dimitri hadn't mentioned about her. "I know my brother. I see the way he looks at you. It's easier to notice things like that when you don't have magic to distract you."

How could a Moroi not specialize but not have any gifts either?

"I mean I have magic." She clarified. "I can't use any of the four elements, but I can give them to things like wards.." She paused and then turned back to me. "And others."

She tugged at her sleeves, stretching them well past her wrists.

But with a surrendering sigh she rolled them up, revealing the bite marks that traced her white skin.

I felt bad for pulling back in alarm, but I couldn't help myself. I've never seen so many bites on one person before, well other than a feeder anyway.

After a moment, she rolled her sleeves back down and placed her arms between her knees while rocking back and forth.

"I allowed men, moroi men to feed upon me so much during sex that I lost my ability to specialize."

"Well one man in particular." She shrugged.

Her eyes became distilled, and I became aware that she was falling into a memory.

It was what I had been accused of while Lissa and I were out in the human world. Of being her feeder. It was considered dirty, especially to allow a moroi man to feed while having sex.

Though I didn't realize that a Moroi could lose their ability to specialize for that reason.

In that moment, it became crystal clear. Dimitri was embarrassed of her. Her past. Her promiscuous past.

 _And of me_

He knew that the rumors that floated around school were true, because he saw the bite mark when he confronted us to come back to St. Vladimirs.

Even though it was only in the human world when we had no other choice.

I barely knew her, but seeing her cry from that made me want to grab Dimitri and ring his neck.

"Hey." I said, doing my best to calm myself to keep from running upstairs. "It's ok. It's going to be OK."

She shook free of my hold. "It won't." She cracked. "It won't. I'll never be able to take it back."

She turned to me, a sad yet pleading expression marked on her pretty face. "I thought... I thought if I kept doing it that he would love me."

Her expression quickly changed to fierce.

"Don't be an idiot. Don't be like me. When you find someone good. Someone you love and who loves you. Don't let go."

"But he doesn't love me." I said pulling my head back down.

She reached out and grabbed me gently by my chin, arching my head back out to her.

"Yes. Yes, he does Roza."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I do not own Vampire academy or any of the characters. (Except one; Jenessa. That I know of for now. Maybe more characters later.) I have done some editing to the chapters and made some changes. (Some of them subtler than others.) I hope you enjoy. (Only updated if you see this header. If not, I am working on it.) Thank you, and please enjoy. 😊

Chapter#6

Dimitri Belikov. I thought as I made my way upstairs. For your sake, you better not be up in your room.

I charged, head first, senseless until I made it to his door.

I pounded heavily against it, and stepped aside when I heard it click.

Then it opened, revealing a disheveled, and freshly showered Dimitri. He had a towel hanging around him, hugging his waist.

He looked delicious, and in my cleared state I would have imagined ripping off the towel and pushing him into his room and throwing him onto his bed, but right now my furious mind just didn't have room for anything else.

I did push past him, however, despite him not offering to let me inside.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" He barked just before slamming the door.

I turned back my fists clenched and wound tightly at my sides.

"It all makes perfect sense now." I growled.

"Oh." He said, mirroring my anger with his own. "What is that Miss Hathaway?"

He only called me that when he was angry, or trying to control himself from his heated passion.

Judging by his brooding shoulders and puffed up red cheeks I would say the first was more accurate.

Quickly I was distracted by his tempting core. The ripples that lined his perfect torso, but I shook it off, allowing the anger to once again melt any temptations that my body had allowed.

"You selfish bastard. It makes perfect sense why you and I are not together."

"Well." He said reaching for the doorknob and turning it. "If it's clear I'm glad I won't have to spell it out for you anymore." He opened the door and exposed the blank hallway. Which I was surprised that our heated argument hadn't woken up anyone else in the house.

"Wait." I said pushing my fist against the door and forcing it shut. "I'm not done." I spat beneath clenched fangs.

He backed himself up, but did not unhinge his tightly wrapped arms.

When he didn't speak I took the opportunity to do so.

"It's also clear why you didn't tell me Jenessa was your sister. I thought at first you were trying to make me jealous. Trying to make me think she was your girlfriend."

A comical smile tore onto his face.

"Really?" He interrupted. "You think I would play games like that?"

"No comrade, not anymore."

"Don't call me that. I am not your comrade." He spat.

"But now I see it. You are embarrassed of her you low life son of a bitch."

He laughed, the authority of it coming out like a bark.

"And it's the same reason that we aren't together, because you're embarrassed of me too. Because of what I did for Lissa."

I couldn't stop it this time. The tears from flooding out of me. I shook with the violent struggle to keep them in. Immediately his laugh stopped, replaced by a deep sigh of sadness.

"No. Roza, that's not it." He held his arms ready to hold me, but I ducked under him. "Please, just listen.."

"Save it." I hissed. "Just do me one favor."

I thought that he would stop me, but when I walked to the door he simply moved aside.

"Don't ever tell me you love me again unless you mean it. I am not a toy or some book you can keep picking up and reading whenever you feel like it."

Without another word, or even another glance I shot down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I do not own Vampire academy or any of the characters. (Except one; Jenessa. That I know of for now. Maybe more characters later.) I have done some editing to the chapters and made some changes. (Some of them subtler than others.) I hope you enjoy. (Only updated if you see this header. If not, I am working on it.) Thank you, and please enjoy. 😊

Chapter#7

Surprisingly that day I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. So, bitterly I watched as the chance for more sleep was melted away by the setting sun.

Because Moroi couldn't be out in the sun they operated under the opposite schedule as a human starting their days at night.

I was trying my best to adhere to that schedule, since I am now technically Lissa's guardian.

With a sigh, I threw myself into a steamed shower to urge my body back into guardian mode.

Thankfully, it had worked, and when I walked downstairs Lissa had breakfast waiting for me.

"Hey." She said urging her spatula towards the freshly hot eggs. "Hungry?"

I nodded and sat anxiously at the breakfast bar. "Thanks."

I could feel it through the bond. Like me she was basking in the euphoria. It was just like old times when Lissa and I had run away from the academy. When things were simpler. Easier.

I froze, when I heard Dimitri's footsteps echo onto the hardwood floor.

"Hi Dimitri." She chirped. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Your majesty, no thank you, and I'm afraid that I will have to cut this vacation short."

I willed my face towards him, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Also." He continued. "I have decided to take a position with another Moroi."

Lissa opened her mouth to speak, but her small voice was swallowed by Dimitri's.

"I've made Christian aware. My replacement should be here soon. I will wait until he arrives. If you need me I will be in my room packing."

He finally turned to me. "I'm sorry."

He tore off quickly and marched upstairs.

"What was that about?" Lissa said.

At least that's what I thought she said, but I couldn't be sure because I had run after him before she finished.

I marched upstairs, and this time kept my cool. I thought if I could just be calm we could talk this out, and he wouldn't leave.

Lately though, my temper had seemed magnified. (Not that I didn't have a temper anyway)

Maybe it was my period coming. _Finally._

I still didn't know why it was late. Maybe stress?

I shrugged it off and made my way upstairs and knocked on his door.

He opened it and greeted me with a small but sad smile. Maybe it could work. I thought.

"May I…" I stuttered. Damn it. I thought. Let me try this again, but before I had the chance he pulled me in and shut the door behind me.

It had been a whole new side of Dimitri that greeted me.

He ran his fingers desperately through my scalp and kissed me, puncturing me deep inside.

"Roza." He muttered into my ear. "I'm so sorry. I love you." I wanted this. I wanted him. All of him, but I didn't want him just so he wouldn't leave.

No, I wanted to talk first.

Gently, but with enough force I pulled him off me.

"I'm sorry." I said, meeting his confused stare. "I do want you. I want this." I said, ushering towards the empty space. "But I meant what I said last night."

He sank onto his mattress and regarded me thoughtfully.

"I don't want you to tell me you love me unless you mean it."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I splayed my fingers across his lips.

"It's just, you've been acting so cruel. Do you love me, really?"

I watched as his eyes grew soft and tender. He wrapped me in his arms and sank with me onto the ground.

"I do." He said. "Roza, so much. So much and I can't keep lying to myself."

He pulled away just enough to look at my face. "More importantly I can't keep lying to you."

"And I'm sorry, for acting so rude. I was just trying to keep you safe, but you should know I am not embarrassed by you. I was never embarrassed by you. Or of Jenessa."

He sighed, and wrapped me tighter, cradling me onto his lap. I reached up, touching where his heart beat within the layers of his chest.

"When I first met you, I thought you were being foolish when you let Lissa feed from you, but after I got to know you I realized that it was actually really selfless."

He pulled me back again and wiped the tears that drenched my cheeks.

"Then I was afraid." He choked out. "I became afraid of that selflessness, and what you would do for someone else you loved. I didn't want you to have to sacrifice anything for me."

"Like if you decided you wanted kids." I interrupted, feeding my fingers through his hair. "That would mean possibly changing to Moroi."

Like humans, our kind reproduces through the act of mating, but only a moroi and dhampir could produce offspring. Not a dhampir and dhampir, but since Lissa used spirit to awaken Dimitri from his strigoi form there have been whispers that spirit can also be used to change a dhampir to a moroi, or vise versa.

Not that it was proven, just a theory. Even if it was possible I couldn't imagine a Moroi wanting to change to a dhampir. The magic was just something that was too alluring for most.

Not me though. Nope, I was happy as a dhampir.

"Exactly." He said, breathing into my hair. "And I didn't want you to be tempted to make that sacrifice."

"Do you still want kids?"

He helped me to rise and reached into one of his dresser drawers and spoke without returning to me.

"I want you more."

He finally turned around holding a red box in his outstretched hand.

"What's that?" I mumbled, even though I knew the answer.

"This was my mother's ring." He said, fiddling with the box.

He sank down onto one knee and opened it. Revealing a ruby ring on a white gold band surrounded by smaller white diamonds.

"You asked me not to tell you I loved you again unless I was serious."

"And I do Roza. I love you with every part of me."

He ushered it towards me. "Well, marriage is just about as serious as I can get." He said with a laugh.

"And I want that." He clarified taking a serious tone. "With you. If you will have me."


	8. Chapter 8

(I've updated the rest of the chapters. So, no more annoying headers. I've gone in a different direction with some things, but not everything.)

Chapter#8

The shock of a marriage proposal was enough to render me speechless for a short time, but when I did speak again I didn't address it.

"But what about your other assignment?"

He laughed, and rose with the ring still in hand. He was patient, because he knew that it had shocked me. He pulled me into his arms and helped me back onto the mattress.

"Roza, there is no other assignment. I just said that to see if you would come after me."

"What if I hadn't?" I said, in a small voice. He didn't answer, because he didn't need to. He wouldn't have come after me. He would have let me go. It would have killed him, but he would have, because he really loved me.

The images surrounded me, pulling me down a road and a life without Dimitri. I couldn't imagine it. I didn't want to. It was just like thinking about when he died and became Strigoi. Suddenly I ached all over with desperate need for him.

And here I was, standing here while the man I loved more than anything else in this world poured his heart out to me and was asking me to be his. Forever.

I wanted serious, and serious is what I got.

So, without another thought I wrapped myself around him and kissed him until I was breathless.

"Yes." I gasped between frantic kisses. "Yes, I will marry you Dimitri."

"Roza." He muttered.

Every wall came down, crumbling with every piece of clothing that came off us.

I pulled him onto the mattress and forced his body on top of mine.

He muttered seductive words into my ear. In Russian, of course, so I couldn't understand, but all the same the sound of his voice set my body on fire.

We blazed until both of us fell from the delirious sensuality of our bodies.

"Oh my god." I muttered as I sank onto Dimitri's frantically rising chest.

It had never been like this with him before. I mean it was amazing, each time, but before it felt like he was holding back, because he knew that my skin was still sensitive. He didn't want me to hurt, but now that my body had recognized his there was nothing that stopped him from ramming his way deep inside to call out my orgasm.

And that's exactly what he did. Over and over again.

He smiled, as he finally slid the ring onto my fourth left finger.

"Forever." He promised as he kissed each one of my fingers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter#9

Deciding that we needed to head back downstairs we gathered up our clothes and remerged.

Adrian was sitting at the bar, having his usual midmorning cocktail and cigarette.

Like Lissa, he had spirit. It was a beautiful magic, but it was also dangerous. I know, because I felt the after effects of it from Lissa through the bond. It could make you depressed and crazy.

Adrian's gift with spirit was the ability to see aura's and dream walking.

He used the drugs and alcohol to ward off the craziness that was creeping up inside of him. Though if you asked me I would still say it wasn't working. If anything it made things worse. Made him more of an ass.

"Well hello." He purred into his glass. "Don't you two look.."

He paused, a smile lit up on his face. "Happy."

"Yea, you seem pretty happy yourself." I said taking on a sarcastic tone. "Where's your playmate?"

He shrugged, looking up from his glass towards me with lustrous eyes. The smell of scotch and bourbon on his breath.

It was early vampiric noon and he was already drunk.

"She left like an hour ago. I don't know where she went. Maybe back to her boyfriend, or husband or whatever."

He waved his hand in the air.

Disgusted I scoffed and picked up my phone. I opened an email that was from my Janine Hathaway; my mother.

The subject line said, 'Very disappointed.'

That wasn't unusual, I was always disappointing my mother in some way or another. To summarize, she just basically said that I should be working on my shadowing duties instead of laying around on a beach.

Hesitantly, I wrote her back. Telling her that Lissa had ordered this trip, and going against the queen would be an act of treason, and I didn't want to end up in jail.. again.

I also told her that I was following Lissa and watching her very closely during this trip.

Not exactly the whole truth. I had been 'distracted' but I wasn't going to tell her that. Instead, I would remedy that situation.

 _They come first._

Sensing my now distraught mood he laughed again, the huff of it fogging in his glass.

"Where are the others?" I said, more than eager to change the subject. I knew he was going to ask, but I didn't want to talk about my mother. I was happy, for the first time in a long time. Delirious even, but I wasn't sure if Dimitri was ready to announce our engagement. It would be a hard road for us. We both knew it. Dhampir's who were guardians never got married. If they did they usually ran off together, but I didn't want to abandon Lissa, or my responsibilities. Knowing Dimitiri, he felt the same.

"Having a fire." He announced as he pointed out towards the beach.

I followed his eyes to the small light that burned just above the shore line.

Christian, of course, was showing off for Lissa and playing with the fire, making it rise and bend to his will around them.

"Don't they get how dangerous that is?" I grumbled. "Being out in the dark like that? So exposed."

I turned over to see Dimitri smiling, on the verge of a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, but his smile only magnified.

"You're adorable." He walked over to me and laid a kiss to my head.

"You're pretty adorable yourself comrade." He wrapped his arms deeper around me and we watched from inside.

"Ugh. This is gross." Adrian said, rising from his seat. "I can't be around all this fluffy crap."

With drink in hand he walked outside and sat in front of the fire with the small band of Moroi.

Truthfully, I think he was still hurt over our breakup. I did feel guilty for hurting him, but I wasn't going to let that spoil the happiness I had now. Not when I had hoped and wished for so long.

"I think we should go out." I said, regretfully pulling apart from him.

"Yes." He said, twisting his fingers in my hair before walking to the door.

With a sigh I followed him as we made our way towards the bonfire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter#10

The night summer breeze swayed against me, singing to my skin and absorbing the heat.

I sank down on the sand, next to a laughing Lissa.

"Hey." I said, rocking my body next to hers.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulder in a half hug.

"Are you OK?" I could feel sympathy echoing through from the bond. I think she still thought that Dimitri was leaving.

"Yea, I'm great. Dimitri's not leaving."

"In fact." I said, pulling closer to her. "We are back together."

Lissa clapped and we both stared up at him, smiling.

He was stiff, and now in full guardian mode, but upon further examination I saw a small smile twitch on his face. He must have heard us talking.

I then turned to the fire and relished in the flames that wrapped around me.

Christian was still showing off for Lissa. I had to admit it was calming.

But soon it raged and burned deep.

Damn it Christian. I thought. He must have burned me.

But when I looked down there were no flames licking my skin, or marks evident to that.

No, this fire was coming deep. From inside.

I called out at the bites and my body convulsed in the agony.

"Rose." I could hear Lissa call out to me.

It felt like I was being torn from the inside. Like something was trying to break free.

Hands were on me then. Dimitri's stiff hard hands. I could feel my body rise as he brought me close to him.

"Roza." He bellowed frantically.

But I couldn't answer him, or anyone. I couldn't find my voice beyond the flame.

It raged on, deeper as it plunged me into its fiery depths.

"Strigoi." I heard a voice call. It sounded like Christian.

"Get inside." I heard Dimitiri command. "Get her inside."

"Lock the door." He then said.

 _What? No. I can't leave him alone. Not again._

My body weight transferred and soon I was acutely aware that I was now in someone else's arms.

I could hear the screen door shut and click as footsteps trailed behind us.

"Come-on everyone." Jenessa called. "Upstairs. Now." She urged.

"Blood. There's just so much blood." I heard Lissa cry.

"It's ok your majesty." Jenessa consoled her. "We will help her."

"What's wrong with her?" Lissa said her voice breaking wide open.

"She's dying. Her and the baby."

 _Baby?_

Just when my body was on the verge of collapse I felt a warm light absorb me.

It was beautiful and mystical. It called to me and told me that everything was going to be ok.

It serenaded me to rest through a pair of jade green eyes.

Aw fuck, not this again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter#11

I was dead, again. I must have been. How else would I be able to look down on Dimitri in the sand fighting off Strigoi?

How else could I have known that Eddie Castile was there now too?

He was another dhampir; guardian who had trained with me at St. Vladmir's.

I couldn't. Not unless I was really, truly dead.

I was happy, at least he wasn't alone. Christian was there too. Helping fight them off.

Breathless and standing around flaming carcasses the three men exchanged stiff nods before walking back up towards the house.

"It's ok." Christian said, reaching into his pocket. "I have a key."

Of course, he did. He was Lissa's boyfriend, of course he had a key.

He unlocked the door and then they walked inside.

Dimitri turned towards the stairs, but Eddie stopped him.

"It's ok. I'll go see if they are ok. Stay with Christian."

"Like shit." Christian gruffed. "I'm coming up there too."

"Listen." Eddie said, waving a bit of hair out of his face. "The government sent me to check on Lissa, and I'm doing that."

"Fine." Christian said, pushing past him. "But that doesn't mean we all can't go."

Dimitri nodded, following closely behind his charge.

Sounds of tearing screams poured down the hallway.

Must have been mine. Odd, because I felt no pain. Lissa must have pulled me out of my own body somehow.

"What's wrong with her?" Dimitri's voice ripped from the bottom of the stairs.

Jenessa came down blood soaked with her hands in the air.

"What the hell?" Eddie said.

"It's ok." Jenessa said seeing Dimitri's face pale.

"She's all right. Her and the baby."

"Baby?" Dimitri breathed with tears folding over his eyes.

Nearly missing he sank onto the couch. He and placed his hand over his mouth and sighed dreamily. The whisper of a smile played on his lips.

"Wait, what?" Eddie asked with a flair of shock. "How can a dhampir get another dhampir pregnant?"

"That's not possible." Christian said in agreeance.

Jenessa sighed and turned to Dimitri, a sympathetic stare streamed from her eyes.

"It's because there were still lingering traces of strigoi from the father."

Dimitri scoffed in disgust and gripped his hair tightly. His smile quickly fading.

"I did this to her." He growled without looking up. "This is my fault."

 _No baby. Please don't cry._ I wanted to reach out and touch him. Hold him, but whatever state I was stuck in wouldn't allow me to reach him.

"Dimitri sweetie. It's ok. It's not strigoi. Not anymore..." Jenessa sank next to him and rubbed gently at his trembling back.

"What are you doing?" Eddie barked.

This caused the rest of the group to look up at him. "We should be taking care of that thing."

Before anyone could move Eddie was up moving up the stairs with his silver stake in hand.

Dimitri grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back down. "It's not strigoi Eddie. Not anymore."

"No way." He scoffed. "You don't just stop being strigoi."

He turned to Dimitri with a glare. "Even if spirit heals you. You can't change what you are."

I didn't blame Eddie for hating Strigoi so much. They weren't exactly the most lovable creatures after all, but Eddie had a particularly strong dislike for them.

He had been held captive by them when we infiltrated one of their hideouts. It was a series of tunnels that went under a mall. He escaped, but he didn't come out untouched. He had been fed on quite often by a Strigoi named Isaiah. Mason, his best friend wasn't so lucky.

I knew he blamed himself, and that's why he particularly hated them. They had killed someone he cared about.

Dimitri clasped his hand on his shoulder and in return he shoved him away.

"Eddie, say what you want about me, but please, don't hurt my family."

Dimitri's eyes turned pleading and vulnerable.

 _Oh comrade._

"Please." He continued. "Don't do this."

Eddie was tough, even proven to be one of the best students at St. Vladimirs, compared to me of course, but I knew Dimitri could have easily taken him on.

"It's a danger to all of us. Her and that _thing._ " He sneered. "I will kill it, and Rose if I have to."

 _Thing?! Thing?! Oh hell no. Eddie Castile, you're lucky I'm not awake right now._

Dimitri's stare quickly sharpened as grabbed a hold of him again. "No, you won't. I won't let you."

"Watch me." He said, pressing his face against Dimitri's savage orbs.

"Watch this." He countered.

Effortlessly Dimitri grabbed him and flipped him on the ground. Eddie's back arched and he cried out in pain, but he recovered quickly and rose with his stake once again gripped firmly.

"Come on." His cheeks were red from a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Come and get me."

Dimitri clenched tighter to his stake and gritted his teeth.

The two men circled around each other, like vultures, searching for weakness in the other.

 _Good luck Eddie._ I scoffed to myself. _You won't find weakness with my man._

Seeing what he thought was an opportunity Eddie reached out with his stake and swung, but Dimitri was faster and grabbed his wrist and bent it back until a loud crack snapped in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter#12

"Aw fuck." Eddie said, grabbing his wound in protest.

Hearing the sounds Lissa came downstairs.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?"

Before he answered Lissa studied his wounds and frowned.

"What happened?"

He turned to Dimitri with squinted eyes.

Lissa looked, obviously she could see there was evidence of a fight. The rage boiling between the two men.

She turned back to Eddie's arm and focused her energy on it.

I could feel her willing the bones back together, and with another sharp snap they realigned, and restored to their original shape.

Eddie spread out his fingers and studied it for a moment. Afterwards he turned to Dimitri.

"What you're doing is sick."

He then turned to Lissa. "This world is going to hell, and you're allowing it."

" _Some queen."_ He muttered sarcastically.

"The vampiric government won't stand for this." He pressed his body out towards Lissa. Her face fell like a waterfall. Christian stepped forward and cupped at the fire that was barreling out of him, but Dimitri stopped him with a stretch of his arm.

Clearly, for her safety, he didn't want to antagonize him more.

After that Eddie stormed out, disappearing into the night.

Soon I felt a warmth surround me, and tingles press up against my skin.

"She's waking up." Adrian announced from upstairs. He ducked back into the room, quickly followed by Lissa.

The tingles grew, melting me into consciousness.

I woke up to Lissa, who was crying over me and holding my hand.

"Hi Rose." She said in a sweet voice.

"Hey." I said, though in the muffle of it I hardly recognized myself.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yea. I feel fine."

I turned, reaching my eyes around the space.

"Where is everyone?" I think that she could tell when I said everyone I mean Dimitri. I needed to see him. To hold him.

"He's downstairs." She said.

I reached down for my covers to pull them off of me, but Lissa tugged on them.

"No Roza, please stay here."

I shook my head and fought her once again.

"No. I need to see him."

"Roza, no. You need rest." Jenessa then called out gripping the covers.

"Dimitri." I shouted past them. I hoped he could hear me. "I need you. Please."

I shoved against their holds, but they stopped and I followed their eyes.

Dimitri's frame was standing in the doorway. His face was etched with indecision as if deciding whether to come inside.

Slowly his face melted, and he sauntered forward and reached his hands out tentatively.

"Comrade." I breathed, holding my arms out for him.

I was desperate to close the space between us.

He charged for me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Roza." He muttered into my hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter#13

After a few minutes, he released me and gently laid me back on the bed.

"My love, how do you feel?"

"Sore." I answered honestly. "But nothing I can't handle." The numbing effects of spirit were starting to wear off.

He smiled, and taking his large yet gentle hands swallowed the swell that grew from my abdomen. He took a sharp breath and stared dreamily.

"Will the baby be ok?"

I knew he was asking Jenessa, but he didn't look at her.

"Yes Dimitri, it will be fine."

"But there was a change that needed to be made to make that happen."

I reached my eyes past Dimitri to her gaze.

"Roza, you're no longer a dhampir. You're a Moroi now."

"It wouldn't have survived. Not in your dhampir womb." She clarified, seeing my shocked and upset face. "You wouldn't have survived."

Dimitri sunk his face onto my swell and gripped tightly onto my hips as if he were afraid we would disappear.

"Do I? Do I look the same?" I felt foolish for thinking about something so vain as my looks, but I wanted to see myself. Recognize myself in this new form.

"You're still beautiful Roza." He said, moving his hand against my cheek.

He rose when Lissa held out a mirror to me.

I looked inside feeling lost.

Though to my relief, it wasn't a major change.

I still had dark hair and dark eyes, but I was paler. I expected it though. Morio were paler than Dhampir's because of their limited exposure to the sun. I was also taller and my curves were next to nothing. Another change that I expected.

Lissa put the mirror down and sighed.

Through the bond I could feel an uneasiness, like there was something she wanted to tell me. Truth be told I was surprised to still have the bond.

"So, what's going on?" I said. "Something is wrong."

"No." She said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Nothing is wrong."

I arched my eyebrow and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"Nothing." She blushed. "It's just funny. You look different, but you're still you."

I wrapped my arm around her and she embraced me back. "I'll never change." I promised.

"Well." I said draping my arms over my body. "On the inside anyway."

I could then feel a twinge of sadness stream through her. It was like cold ice water.

"OK, seriously Lissa. What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, and guilt swept across her pretty face.

"It's just. I am happy for you and Dimitri."

"But…"

"But, I don't want things to change. Not between us."

I realized now that was her biggest fear. That's why she wanted this trip so bad was because she wanted to retain what we had. In the past, when it was just her and I.

She didn't like change. It overwhelmed her, and frightened her.

"Hey, it's going to be all right." I said, trying to soothe her. "Blood bitches for life."

She laughed at my lightheartedness, which I was glad for. I hated seeing her said.

"Thanks Rose." She said, pulling me into a full-frontal hug. "I love you." She breathed, just before releasing me.

"I love you too." I smelled her hair. It was like sunshine and rainbows, and everything that was good in this world.

Which reminded me. I had to stop Eddie before he took the queen away from this world.

His words still fueling the anger that tore through my veins.

 _Some queen._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter#14

I knew that I had to get Eddie, but I also knew that they wouldn't let me go.

My plan was to fall asleep, and after they left sneak out, hopefully unnoticed.

"Rest now my dear." Dimitri said, rubbing at my hair.

I smiled, not fighting him. I turned over on my side. I could feel his weight press against the mattress as he rubbed my back.

"Dimitri." I breathed, relishing in his touch. "I love you."

I listened, blissed as he sang a Russian lullaby.

I pulled my breaths deep, hoping to convince them that I was asleep. Immediately I felt the emptiness from the mattress when Dimitri rose,

"I'm going to go add to the wards." Jenessa said. "Your majesty, Adrian you should eat. You used a lot of spirit tonight."

After a few moments of silence, I heard the door open and then close again.

"Yea, what happened with that anyway?" Christian asked. "How did the wards get broken?"

The room silenced again, as if waiting for me to wake up.

I didn't move, but continued to count my breaths as they pulled through me.

"It appears that Adrian's _friend_ stole Rose's stake and broke them." Jenessa said.

 _Son of a bitch._ I gripped internally.

"It's ok. Her stake is safe now." She continued. "I left it in the end table drawer."

"We have to stop Eddie." Christian then said.

"Yes, but Rose needs rest. We can't leave her alone." Jenessa countered.

 _Yes, yes you can. Please leave me alone._

It was as if the world stopped and in one swift motion my will was pressed upon them.

"She will be fine." Dimitri said. "We can leave her here."

"Yea, she will be fine. We can all go out and make sure the wards are ok."

I scoffed to myself at Christian's words.

 _Yea, while you're at it fire boy why don't you leave your car keys here too?_

I had meant it as a sarcastic thought, but immediately I heard a jingle sounding like bells clinking.

Then they stopped, resting on the nearby table.

"In fact, I'll leave my keys here."

 _For fucks sake fire boy. Really?_ Don't get me wrong, I was happy. It certainly made my job easier, but it was just so unlike Christian. Careless.

Then logic took hold as I bit myself internally. I was using compulsion. Not on purpose, of course. I hadn't known how Lissa used it, let alone on more than one person.

"Very well." Jenessa said. "We will go out to the wards and secure them while we wait for Roza to wake up."

Within seconds I heard the door close again.

I looked up and saw that the room was now empty.

I knew I'd have to wait a little longer though. Just until they got outside.

I waited, listening to the march of footsteps going down the stairs before I let my own hit the floor.

I staggered on shaky legs and grabbed Christian's car keys and then for my stake.

Then, when I heard the screen door shut I let myself out into the hallway.

Satisfied that it was empty I quickly bound down the stairs and out to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter#15

I pushed past my guilt long enough to make into the car.

I had hoped that the effects of compulsion would stay strong, at least until after I got out of the driveway.

Thankfully, I put the car in reverse and got out of there before I saw frantic shadows pass along the lit front window.

I wouldn't have long. Not now, but Eddie couldn't be more than an hour and a half ahead of me.

I didn't know where I was going. I should have asked them if they knew which way Eddie went.

Shit. I thought. Slamming my hands on the steering wheel.

Then a thought came to mind.

I pulled along the side of the road and put on my four ways. Then closed my eyes and sank into the leather seats and out of my own head.

I still had the bond with Lissa, and it was a risk, but maybe I could find out which way he went.

Slowly, darkness folded over my consciousness and was replaced by the lights still streaming from the beach house.

That's how it worked with the bond. I could sometimes go into Lissa's mind without her knowing. Sometimes on purpose, sometimes by accident.

Christian was sitting next to me. I had my hand on his shoulder as his head was tilted down. His hands digging into his head.

"It's ok sweetie." Lissa's voice came charging out of me. "You didn't do it on purpose. She compelled you."

"All of us." Jenessa said guilt wrapping around her. "It's quite impressive." She admitted. "To be able to compulse more than one at a time, and asleep no less."

"Unless she wasn't really asleep." Dimitri muttered.

"I'm sorry." Christian said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Did anyone see which way she went?" Dimitri demanded, a pain stricken look fogged on his face.

"Down east 8." Adrian said with a huff. "The same way Eddie went."

Good. I thought. So, I was going the right way.

"And he was driving a silver Chevy Tahoe." He finished.

I could feel it. Dimitri's argument rising in his eyes.

 _Why didn't you stop her?_

No one else seemed the wiser to it but me. I usually could see beyond the guardian mask. It was just one of the things that made our relationship so powerful, but immediately I watched as urgency took hold of him, and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Dimitri grabbed his duster and stake and turned to leave when Lissa spoke.

"Can I go with you, please?"

He shook his head. "No, your majesty, you need to stay here. It could be dangerous."

"It's already dangerous." She snapped, raising her voice along with her small frame.

Immediately she felt guilty raising her voice, but she was worried about me.

"Dimitri please." She said, lowering her tone. "You need me." She further persuaded.

"Our bond. It's two sided now. I can slip into her. Maybe I can compel her to come back."

The rest of the group gave her a twisted stare, but didn't expose their judgements. After all, you didn't question the future queen.

"If it's completely necessary, of course." She elaborated, sensing the judgment from their faces.

It was something that Lissa and I had agreed a long time ago. She wouldn't use compulsion on me unless it was a life or death situation.

"Come-on." She said, watching Dimitri debate in his head. "You're wasting time. Rose could be dead if we don't leave now."

Dimitri sighed and ushered his arm out to her.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But you do what I say as I say it."

She nodded.

"I mean it." He further said as they made it out to the car.

"If I tell you to drive off and leave without me that's what you will do."

She swallowed past the clump in her throat and nodded.

Satisfied he turned the key. The engine roared to life and they made their way down the highway.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter#16

I traveled a few miles up the road before I saw Eddie's silver Chevy Tahoe rammed into a ditch.

Smoke steamed from the front dancing over the still bright headlights.

I climbed out, hesitantly.

Clearly, he had met with trouble on the road.

I turned and looked into the cabin of the car. His bags were askew and clothes were tossed out carelessly from them. He must have been looking for something, but he hadn't gotten to it, at least not until someone (or I suspect something) got to him first. As I discovered when a shiny silver object caught my eye.

I picked up his silver stake and held it close to me.

I didn't even know he was behind me, not until he wrapped his hand around my mouth. I should have been more careful, more attentive.

"Give that to me." He growled in my ear.

I clamped down hard with my fangs, emitting a scream to shoot through him.

I spun around and pushed him away.

Nope. I thought gagging on Jesses remnants. Even though I'm Moroi I still don't like blood.

He charged at me, but it was clumsy giving me enough time to dodge him.

He must have gotten hurt. I thought, watching his uneasy steps. He wasn't like that at ST Vladmirs, in fact, next to me I thought he was one of the best students there.

Studying him further I found a gaping wound drenching his black dress shirt.

It must have happened during the accident.

"Eddie." I said breathless. "Come with me. Let me get you help."

"Help?" He said with a gruff. "You want to help me?"

I nodded, despite still wanting to rip that face of his off, but I didn't want him to die. Just suffer a little.

"Yes Eddie, you will die without help."

He laughed and flipped his hair out of his face. Blood streaked upon his cheek, still freshly draining from my bite.

"Your Strigoi baby daddy didn't seem to want to help me. Not after he broke my wrist."

" _fucker."_ I thought I heard him press under his breath.

"Well you did try to kill me." I countered with a shrug. I had never been so turned on in my entire life by my fiancé's hot raging temper. He was protective of the ones he loved. Especially when it came to me and our baby.

"I'm not the one that needs help Rose." He then pivoted to my stomach. I held it in a protective fashion.

"You need help." He said. "I'm going to get that thing out of you."

"Eddie, please listen. It's not Strigoi. My baby. It's not Strigoi."

I watched as he held up a sword, which I didn't realize he had until now.

I shifted to move out of the way, but quickly I was flooded with a sickening, tingled feeling.

"Watch out." I called, using my free hand to point behind him. I then threw his stake in the air. He caught it effortlessly.

I then pulled my own stake out of my pocket.

He turned, meeting a Strigoi head on. I thought he would kill it, but surprisingly he didn't.

It must have been a newborn. It was untamed, and its steps were uncalculated. Senseless with thirst.

No, instead he laughed and threw it on top of me.

I hadn't been expecting that.

In the midst of being shoved onto the ground I lost grip of the stake.

"Sorry Rose." I heard him call from behind. "But you have to be stopped."

"I thought I was going to be the one to kill you, but now I can make it look like an accident."

 _Make it look like an accident. That's it._

I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but with no weapon in hand I had no other choice.

I didn't want to kill Eddie, but if I had to in order to protect my child than I would.

I reached into its mind with my glare. It rose with glistening eager red orbs. Waiting for my command.

"Kill him." I said, nodding my head towards him.

"What?" He said, gripping tighter onto the handle of his stake.

"How did you?"

I didn't answer him. I only smiled as I watched the Strigoi charge him.

He was strong, and I knew he would kill it, but at least it would serve as a distraction, at least until I was able to find my stake.

Seconds after I found had it again he drew the sword, swinging it against its neck with a fluid action.

Its head rolled onto the pavement and rested on the road.

"Sorry Eddie." I said ushering my hands out. "I guess you're going to have to do your own dirty work."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter#17

"Fine." He huffed. "Even if I am executed for your murder I will still die a hero."

"But you." He said pointing to me with a free hand. "You will die a crazy Strigoi mother."

He smiled, before placing both hands back onto the handle of his sword. "You and that baby daddy of yours."

He charged towards me, but stopped mid run.

I stared at him with a sideways glance. I didn't know why, not until my sexy fiancé pulled from the darkness holding him from behind by the neck.

Eddie let out a muffled gasp as Dimitri's massive frame pivoted in his direction.

"You mean me?" He bellowed, half humored as his hard gaze pressed up against Eddie's frozen face. "I'm afraid you're wrong. We aren't the ones dying. Not tonight."

"You will." He continued, squeezing tighter on Eddie's throat.

"No." I said, rubbing at Dimitri's arm. "Please, sweetie. Let him go."

"Get in the car Rose." He said without turning to me.

"Dimitri, stop."

"Damn it Rose." He bit, but still didn't take his eyes off Eddie. "Do as I say. Please."

"No." I pounded.

This caused him to turn to me and sigh. He walked over to a nearby tree and slammed Eddie against it. He then pinned his stake into the bark through his shirt. Forcing him to hang there. Helpless.

He coughed and rubbed at his neck.

"You stay here." He warned. "I'm not done with you yet."

As if he had a choice. I thought. Half laughing to myself watching him dangle.

Damn it. He was such a bad ass, and he was mine. All mine.

He walked over to me and pressed his hands on my shoulders.

"Roza, go to the car."

He then reached one hand down to my stomach and rubbed gently. I met my hand with his and folded over it gently.

"Comrade. Please, don't kill him."

"I need you." I said. "We need you." I shook slightly at our joined hands. Emphasizing my point.

"Roza." He said with a deep voice.

He sagged in defeat and knelt in front of me. Then kissed my stomach. I rubbed at his head and smiled.

"You're both sick." Eddie finally said, breaking through the silence. "That baby is dangerous to us all."

Dimitri growled, and sauntered back over to him. I reached up and pulled at his arm. He stopped and looked at me with a light gaze.

"Please Roza, wait in the car." He then caressed my cheek. I sighed, dipping further into his hand. It was hard to believe sometimes that those hands had been responsible for so much death and destruction. Not when they were so gentle, yet firm with me.

"I won't kill him. For you I will spare his life, but I will turn him over to authorities."

I nodded, satisfied that he would keep his word I marched over to the car and climbed into the backseat.

Lissa sat in the passenger's seat, her arms folded over her small petite frame.

I could tell she was mad. There was a heaviness in the air. Never mind that I could feel the flames of it igniting through the bond.

It was stupid really. I knew she wouldn't speak first, so I took the opportunity.

I didn't want to sit here like children waiting for Dimitri's guardian friends to show up. Which I suspected that's who he was calling now on his cell phone.

"Lissa, listen I am sorry for compelling Christian. I honestly didn't even realize I was doing it. Or doing it to Dimitri and Jenessa too. I couldn't stop. I didn't know how."

She huffed and drew her arms in deeper.

"Really?" I said with a laugh. "You're not even going to talk to me? You're just going to sit there like a child?"

I could tell she didn't like me referring to her as a child as from her sideways glance. I didn't think she was being childish, truth be told, but I also knew it would get a rise out of her.

Enough of one to talk to me.

She threw herself around and met me with red speckles blossomed onto her pretty pale face.

"Rose, I'm not mad that you compelled them."

She pondered for a moment with a shrug and turned away.

"I mean I'm not happy about it."

She closed her eyes and waved into the air.

"But that's not the point." She finished turning back to me.

"The point it is I am angry that you went out on your own. That you hunted him down."

"Rose, that is so dangerous. Especially in your condition."

I sighed and threw my arms against my chest. I hated feeling like a fragile china doll just because I was pregnant. It felt like a bargaining chip that everyone could now use against me. A weakness, and I didn't like it.

"You might not like to hear it." She barked. "But it's the truth. Your body isn't just yours anymore."

As much as I hated to admit it I knew she was right.

"I know."

"What?" She said in a small surprised voice. Those words rarely came out of my mouth, so when they did it was always a shock.

"I said you're right." I unfolded my arms and placed them on top of my thighs.

"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have gone after Eddie, and I'm sorry."

Her jade eyes turned soft and she gave me a small smile.

"I just wanted to protect you."

Call it old dhampir reflexes.

"Rose it's ok." She ran her fingers through her hair with her head down.

"I'm just glad you're ok." She said meeting my eyes.

I threw her into a quick hug before another car pulled up beside us.

Dimitri's friends had arrived. He greeted them warmly with stiff handshakes. They then walked over towards Eddie and fell into deep hushed conversations.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter#18

"There's something I need to tell you." Lissa said, fluffing her fingers through her soft pastel locks.

"Christian and I. We got engaged."

She smiled, holding a ring that pressed on her fourth finger.

"What? That's great. Congratulations."

I reached for her hand and studied it thoughtfully.

It was beautiful, a pink gold band with small diamonds trailing all the way around, meeting in the middle to a larger diamond stone.

It was delicate, yet strong. It suited her perfectly.

"Lissa." I said with a huff, returning her hand to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged her shoulders before speaking. "I don't know. I guess for once I didn't want to hog the spotlight."

"You always put me first, and this time I wanted that for you."

"Lissa, that's how it's supposed to be. I'm your guardian. You come first."

She shook her head and then looked down at my belly. "Not anymore." She said.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She huffed, as the heaviness from her chest rose to her voice.

"Rose, you're Moroi now." She said reminding me of that fact. "Plus, if anything ever happened to you or the baby I would never forgive myself."

"Lissa, what are you saying?"

She bit thoughtfully at her lip, grazing it until she found the courage for her next sentence.

"Rose, you're fired."

"What?" I said rising my head. "No way. Lissa, please."

"Well not fired." She clarified. "Think of it as a change of position. A promotion."

I scoffed defiantly at her. Ever since we became friends at a young age I always knew that I would be Lissa's guardian. It was something I had set myself out to be. I couldn't imagine being anything else to her.

Well, besides her shadow kissed best friend anyway.

"Lissa, please." I said beneath a breath. "I am begging you to reconsider."

"No Rose." She said with a stubborn tone. "I've already decided. You will be my guardian head."

I sighed. That position entailed scheduling guardian shifts among her extensive staff.

"Lissa, No." I said.

"Rose, think about it. It's perfect."

Her eyes sang soft whispers of joy to me, and through the bond I could feel them expand.

"You can still be part of the guardian elite, but in a different way."

She paused, her smile deepening. "Plus, you can teach others. You will be safe at court with me, Christian, and Dimitri."

That last part was something that I couldn't help but feel a selfish joy in. Dimitri, safe with me all the time. I couldn't imagine raising this baby without him.

"After you come back from maternity leave. Of course."

I never thought there would be a compromise, but it didn't sound like too bad of a gig.

"You maybe a Moroi." She said with a smirk. "But you still kick ass like a dhampir."

I couldn't help but muffle out a laugh. It was so funny when she tried to sound like a bad ass.

Within minutes Dimitri climbed into the driver's seat. I watched as they brought Eddie to the guardian's car in handcuffs.

"He will have a trial." He said. "He has to." He said, meeting Lissa's agitated stare. She rolled her eyes but said nothing after that. She was thinking the same thing as me. How pointless it was to waste time and effort on someone who we knew to be guilty of trying to kill me, but due diligence and all that.

Dimitri backed up the car and we were back on the road.

It was silent for a few moments, until my stomach roared loudly. I clasped at it, embarrassed. I didn't realize that I was so hungry.

"Well my dear." He said, affectionally looking at me through the rearview mirror. "Do we need to stop for food?"

I nodded and was practically jumping in my seat. "Yes please."

He laughed, pulling over into the first gas station we saw to fill up the tank.

"You girls go in." He said, climbing out. "I'll pump."

I suddenly grew jealous of that gas pump. Thinking about how I wished he would pump me instead of it.

His smile glared towards me, and he raked his hungry eyes over my frame. Apparently, he must have been thinking the exact same thing.

I climbed out to follow Lissa to the lit gas station, but not before folding myself against Dimitri's seductive body.

"Roza." He murmured into my hair.

"I'm so sorry Comrade. I didn't mean it. I didn't know what I was doing."

I smiled and reached my hand up to pet a small puff of hair that was peaking up from his chest.

He reached for me and crashed my lips against his. His tongue beckoned to mine, and with no restraint I allowed him to have it.

"It's ok Roza." He breathed beneath mouthfuls of mine. "I know."

He pinned me against the car and melted into my body. I was aware that he was trying to be gentle and not press his full weight on me. I pulled him closer, grabbing him by his flawless sexy ass. I didn't want to be deprived of any part of him.

He groaned and reached his hands up my ribcage traveling to my now erect nipples.

 _Yes._ I thought. _Oh yes baby. Please._

"Uhhum." With regret, I released him and over the haze of my arousal I saw a crossed armed Lissa. She was smiling though.

"Come on Rosa." She said, pointing. "There's a McDonalds in here."

My inside churned, thinking about the meaty goodness that promised me complete and utter release.

Well, other than the release that my dark and sexy man offered anyway, which paled in comparison to a fat cheesy greasy burger, but still it had its charms.

Especially to my stomach, which growled again in protest.

I wondered why I didn't like blood yet. Maybe I just needed to adjust to it.

"You girl's go." He said nodding in that direction.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

He smiled and brought his mouth close to my ear. It sent tingles down my spine and awakened my core, pulling it into desire with one small kiss.

"Oh yes Roza. I'm starving." He pulled from me, only enough to look at my aching body. Then, looking around to make sure no one was watching he pulled my hand down to his twitching and erect cock.

"There's plenty I want." He growled hungrily.

"Soon." I promised, trying my best to pull off a seductive stare as I gave it a light squeeze.

We parted and he turned his back to me, now paying attention to the pump. I smacked his ass and laughed before strutting off behind Lissa.

Turning back, I caught him smiling with a raised eyebrow. He promised me so much in that stare. The sexy things he would do to me when we got home. I tingled in wicked anticipation.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter#19

We got home just before the sun broke through the horizon. Near the end of the vampiric day.

We all climbed out of the car and into the house. The foyer was empty, except for Christian, who greeted us with a smile, but Lissa with a lighthearted gaze.

A special one just for her.

I watched with a smile, as the two embraced and kissed.

"I am going to make sure it's safe." Dimitri said, pulling my attention to him with a rub to my arm.

"Need help?" I said with shrug.

I thought he was going to shake his head at me, and point out my 'fragile condition' but instead he ushered me forward to the stairs.

I walked up, but stopped when he put his hand on my arm.

"Stay in front of me." He said. "Always in front of me. I want to keep my eye on you."

"Me?" I said, turning to him. "Or my ass?" I wiggled it and it earned me a comical smile.

"That too." He concluded with a smack to it. "Payback." He growled in my ear. I laughed before we made our way to the rooms.

We marched up the stairs. As promised I always remained in front of him. I was glad that he was allowing me to help. It made me feel useful and needed. He must have realized that's what I needed.

Upon examination, we discovered that the two other Moroi in our group were sleeping, snoring loudly in their beds and the other rooms were empty.

Satisfied, we made our way back downstairs to Lissa and Christian, who like Dimitri and I at the gas station had their arms wrapped tightly around each other in a passionate embrace.

"Uhum." I grumbled.

Dimitri snorted with the authority of his laugh and pressed his body to mine.

They looked up at us and blushed. They normally didn't show affection around others. It was just the way they were. They preferred to keep things private.

Not Dimitri and I. We fought for so long for our love and we wanted to broadcast that. Besides, if we were in public and I ever let a woman guess he wasn't mine they would try to go after him.

Nope. Not a chance in hell I would ever let anyone guess.

"Where's Jenessa?" I said turning to Christian.

He sat up, clearly afraid to get up. Probably trying to hide his erection.

"She's outside." He said with a blush, pointing to the French doors.

He then turned to Lissa and ran his fingers through her blonde, practically pale white hair. "She's checking the wards to see if they are still ok."

"Thanks." I said, bounding towards the door. "Oh, it's safe by the way." I said, turning back. "You guys can go have sex now."

"Roza." Dimitri said, in a scolding manner. Though I could see it on his face, the humor that he didn't allow to touch his voice.

Lissa laughed and I watched as they made their way upstairs.

"Don't worry." I said bringing my voice down so only he could hear. "Us too. I just have one thing I have to take care of first."

He nodded and reached around me to open the door for me. Like a real gentleman.

I needed to talk to Jenessa. I knew she must have been angry that I left. After all, she saved my life, only to have me endanger it moments later by going after Eddie.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I stood up on my tip toes. seeing the need for a kiss he reached down and grabbed me pulling me up so I wouldn't have to strain for him.

"It's OK comrade. I've got this."

After all, he was way taller than me. Even in my Morio state.

"Ok." He said, putting my down to my feet. "I'll be here waiting."

I nodded and emerged outside. As Christian said she was outside checking the guards around the house.

I waited until she was done chanting. Something in Russian, I guessed. Since it was the same dialect as when Dimitri would let his native language slip out sometimes when we were making love.

I quivered, thinking about the feeling of his dominant hands on me.

 _Just a little longer rose._

I had to actively pull myself from fantasy to face what I needed to do now. I owed Jenessa an apology.

I reached my hand out gently to her. She pulled back in alarm for a moment, but when reasoning took hold she visibly relaxed.

"Hi." I said, curling my hair beneath my ear. She gave me a smile, but it was small, and looked forced.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you worked so hard to save my life, but I wanted to protect Lissa..."

Interrupting my next thought, she threw her arms around me, her smile visibly lightening.

"And thanks." I said once we broke apart.

"I am glad you're safe."

She then looked down at my stomach. Something a lot of people were doing lately, but I didn't mind it. It was a symbol of our love. I was happy to have it admired instead of forbidden as it was in the past. When I was simply his student.

Though, looking back, I don't think I was ever simply his student.

"Both of you."

"Thanks." I said again.

I then turned to the bush where she was working. I could feel a tingle bubble on my skin. Must have been the magic that bordered the property line.

"So, you gave me magic."

She shook her and brushed at her sandy knees.

"What did you give me exactly?"

"Something special. Very special indeed."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter#20

"Compulsion?" I asked in a passive tone.

It wasn't really a special magic. All Moroi had it, but there were only a few of them that were truly gifted with its use. Like Lissa.

And me now. I guess.

"Not just that." She said, swaying side to side in an easy manner. "Not that you really need compulsion. You're a natural born leader. People listen to you without it."

She looked up at the sky. I could see dark storm clouds pressing through the rising sun.

I would miss it. I thought to myself. The sun.

"I feel like a storm might be coming." She said without turning to me.

"Don't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. I didn't really know what that had to do with anything but I answered her all the same.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Though truth be told I never paid attention to the weather channel. 9 times out of 10 it was wrong anyway.

"You know Rose." She said holding my hands. "I don't know you very well, but in the rare occasion that I give magic I base it on someone's personality."

"From what I can tell you're very fiery."

"Fire? You gave me fire then?"

She shook her head and allowed a small laugh to break through her. "No Rose, not fire."

"You also are strong and powerful."

She turned her hand up towards the breeze when it blew forward. "Yes, much like a storm. Like lightening you strike hard and fast."

"Hold your hands up."

I turned towards the door. In the faint light shining from inside I could still see Dimitri's strong frame angling towards us.

"Don't worry." She said, pulling my face back to her. "He already knows."

"What do you mean he already knows?"

She looked up, just as dark storm clouds angled themselves towards us.

"He knows your magic and very soon so will you."

She urged my arms up and I complied allowing them to hang in the air.

"Just wait." She said. "Do you feel it?"

At first the only thing I felt was like an idiot. Standing there with my arms up towards the sky, but then I felt it. The first tingles of something crash down on me.

"Don't be afraid. It won't hurt you. Either one of you."

I closed my eyes, as soon the tingles spread and expanded all around me.

"Open your eyes."

I listened to her, and all around me sparks of white hot electricity gathered twisting into jagged spirals.

In the distance, the storm that Jenessa predicted crashed in the waves of the nearby beach.

Then I dropped them, and immediately the swirls left me.

"Lightening." She said, beneath the earths rumble. I had never heard of this magic or how it could work against Strigoi. Though I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"It's a very useful magic." She must have been sensing my selfish need to have this magic feel useful. For me to feel useful. Not like water. I hadn't felt the use for it. Not until Mia had used it to save my life once. It was just one of the elements that every Moroi specialized in. "It's a very ancient magic. It temporarily stuns a Strigoi, or a group all at once. Giving guardians just the right amount of time to attack."

"Why have I never heard of this magic before?" I asked, studying my fingers. They still vibrated with reminders of the sparks that had recently flooded through me.

"It was another element." She said. "One that Moroi possessed, until the Strigoi wiped out anyone who could wield it."

"Now, you are the only Moroi that can wield it."

"I could teach you." She said with a shrug. "If you want."

"I'd like that." I said. "Thank you."

I didn't really know what to say to someone who not only saved my life, the life of my child, (And trust me, that would have been enough, way more than enough) but gave me magic too?

Thank you didn't feel enough. Not nearly enough.

"You're welcome." She said, draping her arm around my shoulders.

"Now let's go inside." She said urging me towards the house.

"We don't want to get caught in the storm. Now do we?"

We laughed as we walked back inside.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter#21

(As I warned. It's rated M for a reason.. 😉)

After sitting with Jenessa for a short time and recapping her on everything that happened Dimitri and I selfishly decided to retire for the evening.

Though retire implied that we would be sleeping, and we would most definitely not be doing that.

"Roza." He muttered to me sweetly as he carried me into his room.

Yes, he carried me, bridal style into his room. Even though I much preferred to stand on my own two feet. I guess I would have to get used to it. Since in a short time I would be his bride. Thankfully, to my relief when we walked inside he put me down.

Even though we hadn't quite worked out the details yet, but that had been quickly pushed to the back of my mind as he stood in front of me and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

It was all I could see. All that existed in that moment. Just his body. His hands, now traveling to my shirt and lifting it over my head. Revealing my precious skin.

"You're so beautiful. You shouldn't wear clothes." He muttered, cradling my body in his hands. "In fact, for you it should be illegal."

I laughed and rubbed my hands on his bare chest. "You're perfect. Right back at you comrade."

He smiled, and picked me up again, this time by my ass and carried me over to the bed.

I laughed when I hit the mattress, not hard, because he was still being gentle with me.

"Is that OK?" He said. Still clearly concerned about my 'fragile state.'

"Dimitri." I huffed with a bit of frustration. "Don't hold back. Please."

He sighed and placed his head against my breasts, which were still large thanks to my 'fragile condition.' Which to my annoyance were still caged beneath my bra.

"You won't hurt me. Us." I said, reaching up for him. "Now fuck me."

He kept his eyes on me as he pressed me further onto the mattress. I drew my body up, just enough to unhook my bra.

Upon release, he grabbed it by its center and tossed it carelessly onto the floor.

Where it went I didn't know. I didn't care. It didn't exist anymore, and for all I cared it could stay that way.

I grazed my teeth against his neck. I sucked lightly, earning a deep moan of satisfaction. "Uh. Roza."

I felt his glorious manhood poke at me through his jeans, which right now were an obstacle, a barrier between me and his love, and we already promised ourselves no more barriers.

Desperately I reached down to his button, but I couldn't get it. Not the way I was angled.

Damn it, I thought being Moroi would at least make me taller, give me easier access.

He broke apart from me and laughed. I moved a bit of his chin length hair out of his face, but it just went right back into place. Covering his seductive stare.

"Here." He said with a laugh. "I'll get it."

I watched as he slowly reached down and released the button that concealed his feverishly twitching cock.

I moaned with want and need for him to fill me with it.

He smiled as he studied my face.

"Do you want me?" He said, the thickness of his voice sent waves of pleasure through me.

"Yes." I breathed, unable to comprehend many more words right now.

"I'm yours, but first." He said, holding up his index finger and tapping my nose gently.

"I want what's mine." He reached down and pulled off my pants and panties in one swift motion. Much to my displeasure he stayed down there. I wanted him close to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Have you ever had anyone eat you out before?"

"No. What do you mean?"

I had done things with a lot of men, but never sex. Mostly just making out and heavy touching. Truth is I didn't even know what eating out was. I know I was an adult now, but I still felt so inexperienced compared to him. It still made me feel like a child.

A twinge of anger pressed against his face. I frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'm too inexperienced for you."

"What?" He laughed, his face softening. "You're Sorry? Roza, no."

Without moving from the spot, he reached out to cup my face and rub my cheek.

"You can't help that men you've interacted with have never been able to please you."

I noticed he was careful not to say been with, because he knew that he was my first.

He shook his head and removed his hand.

"No, you are not too inexperienced."

"It turns me on." He said. "Getting to please you in a way no one else has. Makes me feel closer to you."

"Just relax." He looked upon me, seeing my head strain with need to look at him.

He started with my toes, kissing each one of them, grazing them with his tongue. Then he moved to my ankles, giving them the same due consideration.

He then stopped for a moment when he made it to my oozing center.

"Damn." He bellowed. "You're already wet for me."

"Always." I breathed.

"How's that saying go? Melts in your mouth not in your hand?"

My body shivered in anticipation.

"Let's find out."

Then without another word he ripped my legs apart and kissed me at my core, with determination and force.

I cried out at the pleasure that he, and no one else had offered me.

He slipped his tongue in an out of me making me shake with desperation for my climax.

"Uh.. Dimitri." I ran my fingers through his hair and squeezed at his scalp. He moaned in appreciation and continued digging furiously for my orgasm.

Within moments he had found it. I had tried to warn him but it was too late.

I squirted, furiously into his mouth he caught it and swallowed at my thick clumps.

I took deep breaths until I found myself again beyond the pleasure.

"Yes." He said breathless with a glint in his eye. "It appears you really do melt in my mouth."

He licked his lips, which were still glistened. Stained with my pleasure.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter#22

(Another Rated M chapter. Just sayin. 😉)

"OK." I said, once I had recovered from my jolt of pleasure. "You're turn."

I climbed on top of him, and mimicking the same appreciation he had given my body I kissed his neck, then licked, slowly reaching for his six-pack abs.

"Roza." He moaned.

I needed him to know that I wasn't a child. Even though I was sexually less experienced than him I could still please him. I had to prove it to him and myself.

I licked until I finally reached the prize.

I grabbed it and without taking my eyes off him I shoved it desperately into my mouth.

"Rose." He said, fisting his hands through his hair.

I rewarded him with a moan, letting him know that the sacred way he uttered my name pleased me.

He then moved his hands to my hair so he could watch me while I sucked.

He was large, so at times I felt like I might gag, but I held it back and continued my senseless exploration. Don't stop until he cums. I thought to myself.

"Roza." He said gripping my hair. "You can stop now."

I pulled myself up, a pop noise vibrated through my lips.

"Why?" I frowned. "Don't you like it?"

"It's amazing." He said, pulling me up so I was strattling him. "You're amazing."

"But if you keep sucking me like that." He continued. "I'm going to cum so hard there won't be anything left of me."

At least he liked it. I thought.

"I'm ready for you now." He said, holding me so I hovered just slightly over his steel rod.

"Fuck me." He said mimicking my request.

I plunged down on him, slow at first, taking in the shape of him. His veins, the curve of his cock. Memorizing and relishing the way he felt against my skin.

Then, in a daze I slammed myself down on him.

"Roza." He screamed.

He grabbed my hips, helping me ride him to our mutual orgasm.

After a few minutes of sweated pumping and multiple rushes of my own orgasms he came inside me, bursting through my walls with forceful spurts.

"Ah, Roza." He spoke in a contended growl.

He then lifted me off him and I crawled into the small space he made just for me. Right next to him. Once inside he draped his arm over me.

I laid on my side, facing him as he planted hot kisses in my hair.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter#23

I grunted the next night as I skimmed through my email. With a sad sigh, I opened the email from the vampiric government officials back in court.

It said that we had to go back to the palace right away so that we could testify in Eddie's trial.

I had another email from my mother. The subject line in bold saying extremely disappointed.

I didn't bother opening it. Not now anyway. More than likely she would be testifying in too. I hadn't known this until earlier today but she was with the group that arrested Eddie.

I had plenty of time to hear her brash comments in court, and in person, why should I have to deal with her virtual scolding too?

Normally, as queen Lissa would have presided, but because of her personal involvement in this case she wasn't allowed. Those were the cases in which the government stepped in.

Though she would still have to testify.

"This is so unfair." Lissa said with a frown as she tossed her belongings into her oversized suitcase.

I didn't disagree with her. I mean why should we have to be punished and cut our summer vacation short for Eddie? After all, we were the victims, but if it got him behind bars for any permanent length of time I would do just about anything. So instead of sulking along with her I offered her my comforts.

"I know Lissa, but we can always come back." I said with a hopeful chirp, but as she crossed her gaze with me I knew what she was thinking. Even without feeling it through the bond.

She was thinking that next time everything would be different. By the time we would be able to come back I would probably have my baby and not be able to give the vacation the proper attention. Plus, she and I were both getting married, so being wives would be another adjustment.

Which reminded me. I still hadn't told her, or anyone about our engagement.

Not that it was a bad thing, not when you were marrying your soul mate, but I know how Lissa felt about change. She didn't like it.

I turned to him. Tingling as he touched me in remembrance of last night's sexual escapades. He smiled, as if he was basking in the feeling as well.

"Don't worry your majesty." He said, offering further condolences. "There will be plenty of time for another vacation."

"Yea, I guess." She said.

Christian rubbed her arm, offering her his silent support.

After we were all packed we headed out to the car. Christian was the last one to leave. He locked up and climbed into the backseat with Adrian, Mia, Jenessa, and Lissa.

This time, not wanting anymore space from Dimitri I sat in the front seat with him.

With one hand, he gripped tight on the steering wheel. The other laid lazily stroking my thigh. It was one of the things I loved most about him. I loved that he could be strong and diligent with his duties, but also soft and tender with me. The love of his life.

Shit, would I ever get tired of this man?

He turned to me and smiled, his teeth glimmering with silent enthusiasm.

Nope. Never. I concluded, returning his smile.

With his hand still on my thigh he started the car and we shot off down the highway.

So much had changed in the short weeks we were at the beach, but the one thing that didn't change was Dimitri's taste in music.

Just as stale as ever, but this time I was smarter.

I kept my iPod with me, and with a smile I put on my earbuds and jammed along to songs from my generation. Good songs.

However, with my loss of hearing from the earbuds I hadn't realized I was doing a full-on karaoke session in the car. Not until Lissa tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to her, coming out of my musical daze.

"Sorry." I said, thinking that I was probably singing way off key. "Was it that bad?"

Dimitri laughed and squeezed lightly on my knee. "No, of course not. It was beautiful."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Only when it was safe of course at a red light.

However, from the backseat I could hear Adrian laughing, poorly disgusting it as a cough.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri shoot him a glare and he stopped.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter#24

The car ride felt painfully short as we pulled back up into court.

As I suspected, my mother and a few other guardians were standing at the front door of Lissa's palace waiting for us.

I shivered, her long glance stabbed me from beneath her dark lashes.

 _Shit._

Lissa sensing my uneasiness pulled me close to her and whispered in my ear.

"It's ok Rose." She said, her eyes pulling to my mother. "It will be ok."

"Your majesty." My mother said with a flared bow.

Lissa nodded and followed with a courtesy of her own. "Guardian Hathaway."

"Rose." She bit with clenched teeth.

I kept my head down but nodded, acknowledging her cold greeting.

"If it would please the queen I would like to speak to your guardian in private." She continued.

I turned, my mother stood over me, towering with an expectant gaze.

"Of course." Lissa said with a fluid tone.

I turned to her, feeling a deep seed of betrayal wrinkle against my eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders apologetically, but in the backlash of it I could almost hear her saying 'You gotta deal with it sometime.'

She was right, and the sooner the better.

So, with a nod I raised my face up to my mother and smiled.

As I expected, she hadn't smiled back.

I could feel Dimitri approach. It was a small comfort having him near me. I wondered if he would be able to come with me to see my mother.

No. I thought, dismissing it quickly from my mind. I was going to be a mother, and a wife. I had to grow up and learn to face things on my own.

But it still helped having him there, even for a moment.

"Guardian Hathaway. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Guardian Belikov." She said, reaching her hand out to Dimitri.

"I trust you had a…"

She paused, assessing us before speaking again. "Pleasurable vacation."

"Yes, quite." Dimitri said, a naughty smile played on his lips when he looked down on me.

I laughed, coolly disguising it as a cough.

Looking up at my mother's still vengeful face I would say I hadn't fooled her.

Clearly, he got where she was going, and was more than willing to stand up for me. For us.

"It's a shame what happened with Eddie." She said. "He had a lot of promise."

He nodded, a dark cloud pillowed on his face.

"Yes, a shame." He turned, when Christian made his way towards the door.

Giving me an apologetic glance he kissed my forehead and then reached over to my mother. "I'll see you later." He promised with a hushed breath.

"Guardian Hathaway. If you'll excuse me."

She nodded and shook his hand. I watched as he climbed the stairs.

I then turned to my mother. "Well, perhaps we can grab something to eat?" She offered.

I nodded, and thankfully she had ushered my hand towards the palace.

We were eating in. Thank goodness.

I didn't feel like dealing with the publicity. Not yet.

I knew there would be a lot of questions with 'my change' and I could only imagine what would happen once my pregnancy went public.

No, we needed to address that with the government first.

I followed her outstretched hand and we walked into the grand foyer.

It first greeted you with its large marble staircase, and twisted gold banister.

To the sides of it were equally grand halls and tapestries of gold and green filling the space.

Lissa's family colors.

We made our way down, deeper beneath the palace walls until we ended up in one of the queen's many vacant rooms.

Mostly she would use these rooms for meetings with advisors or counsel, but for right now it was the place where my mother and I were going to eat.

"So." She said as she sat across from me at the table. "How does it feel to be a complete disgrace?"

 _Crap._


End file.
